Child restraint systems have been utilized to hold infants or children within vehicles. One type of child restraint system includes a child seat and a base portion for holding the seat, that are rearward-facing with respect to a vehicle seat. A second type of child seat restraint system utilizes a rearward-facing child seat without the base portion. A third-type of child restraint system is a booster child seat that is frontward-facing with respect to the child seat. When a temperature proximate a child seat is a relatively high temperature, a child secured in the child seat can become overheated.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a child seat monitoring system that can determine when a temperature proximate a child seat is greater than or equal to a threshold temperature.